


12 Days Of Aspen

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, alex is dramatic and cant catch a break, holiday fic, kinda group text fic but not the whole thing, this was inspired by beach front bargain on HGTV can you believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey, so I've been thinking,” everyone in the room groans. Alex is pretty sure he hears Burr say something under his breath which Alex pointedly ignores, “We should take a vacation.”“Is Alexander Hamilton suggesting we take a break?” Eliza laughs.******************************Or in which, every day is Alex Roast day, John is beautiful, Laf and Hercules must be stopped, and Angelica is Tired™





	

October 14, 2016

Alex feels like banging his head against the conference table; which, isn’t a first and most definitely won’t be a last… but it’s a Friday and Jefferson hasn’t shut up for a solid 20 minutes. Alex looks over at Washington, hoping that he looks desperate enough for Washington to shut Jefferson the hell up but Alex seems to be just trying in vain. He must have caught Lafayette's attention however because Laf starts pulling funny faces. Alex tries to keep it together but who is he kidding, he isn't paying any attention to Jefferson and starts to crack up. He feels his phone vibrate and looks at it;

George Dadington: I know you and Thomas don't get along but please try to be respectful. 

He looks up and see’s Washington smirking. Be respectful? George just texted him, isn't that disrespectful? He turns his eyes to Laf who is frowning at his phone, he must have gotten a similar message. Alex then feels his phone vibrate again.

George Dadington: Lafayette has also informed me of my name in your phone… 

A.Ham: He's a filthy liar, sir. 

George Dadington: Whatever you say son. 

Alex groans, which doesn't go unnoticed by anyone in the conference room and Jefferson actually stops.

“Oh sorry, Hamilton, am I boring you?” Jefferson scowls.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Alex starts.

“Alright, gentlemen, don't even start. It's been a long week and we have all put in overtime. How about we call it a day.” Washington says.

Alex let's out a sigh of relief and bolts out of the conference room to his office, he pulls out his phone and opens up the group chat…

A.Ham: Lafayette betrayed me

Lagayette: I did not

Eliza!!: Laf what did you do? 

Burr: Alex looked like he was gonna die of embarrassment until he started to pick a fight with Thomas

MULLIGAN: Laf told Washington that his name in Alex’s phone is “George Dadington”

A.Ham: brb while I die….

A.Ham: wait how the hell do you know already? 

MULLIGAN: Laf tells me everything as soon as shit goes down. 

And Peggy: George is such a dad tho

Lagayette: more like daddy am I right? 

Angel: No you're not. You filthy sinner

A.Ham: Angelica comes out of nowhere to roast Laf, I love it. 

John <33: he is kinda daddy tho, especially in that suit he was wearing today

And Peggy: lmao true 

MULLIGAN: sometimes I'm glad I don't work with you people

Eliza!!: Same

Angel: Same 

Maria: Same

Burr: Save me.

A.Ham: No, get rekt. 

Burr: I hate you so much I swear to god. 

John <33: anyway....

A.Ham: yes angel face? 

John <33: We still hanging at Angelica’s tonight? 

Angel: You all better show I cooked some good ass food.

***

Alex let the sound of his friends laughter encompass him; he curls further into his crease on Angelica’s couch. It's a typical Friday night for Alex and his friends, hanging out at Angelica’s apartment watching bad Spanish soap operas. Alex looks over to the love seat where Maria and Eliza are cuddling and occasionally whispering to one another. Hercules is sitting in the chair with Lafayette sitting on the floor in between Hercules legs. Peggy, Angelica, and Aaron are laying in the mini blanket fort on the floor, which Alex kind of wished he was in right now because he is hyper aware of John laying on the couch with his legs strewn across Alex’s lap. Alex moves his eyes from the puppy pile on the floor to John’s long legs, he brings his eyes up to John’s face and Alex feels his heart constrict. John is telling Lafayette about Lee’s latest fuck up at work, John’s hands are animated and his face is slightly flushed because Angelica likes to keep her place at an ungodly temperature. Alex fixates on John's fingers for a moment, but that moment is ruined when a pillow comes up from the ground and hits him in the face.

“Hello! Alex! I asked you a question.” Peggy says. 

Alex flushes, “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“Mon ami, you've seemed out of it all day, is something on your mind?” Lafayette smirked. Damn it, he must have been obviously mooning at John. Although, now that Laf asks, Alex does have something in mind.

“Hey, so I've been thinking,” everyone in the room groans. Alex is pretty sure he hears Burr say something under his breath which Alex pointedly ignores, “We should take a vacation.”

“Is Alexander Hamilton suggesting we take a break?” Eliza laughs. 

“We’re all actual adults now, with our own apartments and steady jobs, I say the hamilsquad should take a vaycay.” Alex exclaims.

“Okay two things,” Burr sighs, “Never refer to us as the ‘hamilsquad’ ever again, and secondly, if we are actual adults then you don’t get to use the word vaycay.”

“I agree, hamilsquad makes it seem like we’re all friends because of Alex,” Peggy says from her spot on the floor, “Even though I met Laf and John before Alex.”

“Not to mention Alex was the last of Eliza’s friends that I met.” Maria pipes up.

“And Peggy and Eliza are my actual sisters so.” Angelica quips.

“Fine! We’re not the Hamilsquad! I just thought it was catchy.” Alex grumbles.

“Aw, I thought it was cute.” John replies. 

“John, no offense, but you think cheesy Hallmark Christmas movies are cute so your input is invalid.” Hercules says.

“Wow, I thought we were roasting Alex, not me.” John laughs.

“I resent that. Everyday is Alex Roast Day and you are all horrible, horrible friends.” Alex complaines. 

“It’s either you, or Jefferson. And the latter is not here.” Lafayette rebuffs. 

“How did we get so off topic?” Burr questions.

“You started it! You made fun of my word choices! But I was just merely trying to make a suggestion that we, being the dysfunctional friend-family we are, should take a vacation somewhere and recoup.” Alex sasses. 

“Alright, Alright. What did you have in mind?” Angelica asks.

“We should go somewhere tropical.” Burr suggests.

“The tropics aren’t that great Burr.” Alex murmurs. 

“You know,” Eliza chimes in, “In two months, it’ll be december.” There is a collective hum from everyone, “How about instead of doing a gift-giving thing that we always do,we should go to Colorado and go skiing!”

“We can just go up to Lake Placid if we wanted to go skiing, babe.” Maria says.

“Oh! Oh! I was just talking to Herc the other day about this thing that I read on Facebook about 12 days of Aspen,” Lafayette chimes excitedly, “It's in Aspen, Colorado, obviously, and it goes from the 20th-31st.”

Hercules nods in agreement and adds, “Yeah they have a whole bunch of events going on everyday throughout the entire week and a half. Plays and food and scavenger hunts and ugly holiday sweater contests. And they don't just do Christmas stuff they do stuff for Hanukkah too!”

“Oh man, that sounds so much fun.” John replies.

Alex lets the rest of the conversation go on without his input. Tonight, he's just happy that he has the best friends… The best family, that he could ever ask for. 

Eliza and Maria leave after two more episodes, saying something about how Maria needs to get up early for a photography exhibit. Which Alex would like to call bullshit on because he saw how much Maria was whispering to to Eliza and how much Eliza was blushing. Peggy leaves unexpectedly after getting a text from someone; Alex is going to have ask her what that was all about. Aaron leaves a little bit after Peggy, claiming that he has a date to prepare for tomorrow. Lafayette and Hercules get up to leave but Angelica stops them and whispers something to them that makes Lafayette giggle and Hercules smirk. Oh no, that can't be good. 

“Hey John, you wanna hitch a ride with me and Laf?” Hercules asks.

“Um,” John looks over at Alex, he had come with him and left his bag in Alex’s car, “Can I have your keys to get my stuff?” Alex nods and hands him his keys. A minute later John comes back and hands the keys to Alex, “Thanks for the ride.”

“Yeah, yeah no problem buddy. I know how much you don't like uber drivers.” Alex stutters.

When the three of them reach the door they shout their goodbyes. Leaving Alex alone to face Angelica for reasons unknown. He hears her banging around in the kitchen and decides maybe he can sneak out. He slowly gets up from the couch and tip toes to the door.

“Alexander, don't think you can sneak away like you're some teenager.” Angelica calls from the living room.

Alex groans, hangs his head and walks over to the kitchen, “Ange, I really don't want to hear it tonight. Jefferson has been a douche bag at work all week…”

“When hasn't he been a douche?” Angelica laughs.

Alex simply ignores her and keeps talking, “And my coffee pot stopped working so I had to go to Starbucks to get my daily coffee but it gets expensive; the coffee at work sucks and my internet at home has been uncharacteristically slow. Along with all of that, Peggy won't tell me what’s up with her. And on top of all that I lost a shoe. Not a pair, just one! And… Why are you laughing at me? This is serious Ange, I am going to die.”

“That’s the second time you've said that today and you're not going to die.”

“You don't know that.”

“Stop being so dramatic Alex.”

“You know I can't not be dramatic. It's an innate part of my personality.”

“Anyway,” Angelica rolls her eyes, “Why haven't you said anything to John?”

Alex sighs and slumps down in the chair that's next to him, “Why? So he can reject me like he did back in college?”

“In his defense, you had known him for a total of 3 hours before declaring your love for him. And John wasn't out yet.” Angelica says.

“Doesn't matter. If he wanted to date me he would have said something by now. I'm happy just being his friend.”

“Are you though?”

Alex thinks about that for a moment. He loves being friends with John, loves hanging out with him and the camaraderie they have. Yes his heart hurts when he thinks about not being able to hold John’s hands, or kiss every freckle on his face, or be able to wake up next to him every morning but you know what? 

“At least I can be there for him if he needs it.” Alex sighs.

“I know honey, but I think…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know what you think. I know what everyone thinks. They think that I should tell John that I'm hopelessly in love with him. But listen to me, I can't tell him.”

“I know you're worried about losing his friendship but…”

“Back in college it was different, like you said. We had only known each other for a few hours and I was, really, just sexually attracted to him. So it was easy for the both of us to just, move on… To be being friends. But now that I know him? God Ange, I can not risk losing him. This isn't merely me wanting to have sex with him, I love him. I can't risk him not feeling the same.” Alex starts to tear up. He's never said all this out loud before. He's written it down, hid his work away in a folder labeled “economic essays” because who wants to snoop around in that folder? 

“Alex, I'm sorry that you feel that way,” Angelica moved from the sink where she was washing dishes towards where he was sitting and hugs him, “were you serious about a group vacation though? I think it'd be fun.”

“Yeah, I am serious. And I think that 12 days of Aspen could be a lot of fun.”

“Yeah,” Angelica smiles, “I think it would be fun too.”

***  
October 15, 2016

Lagayette: okay but for real guys, are we going to go to Aspen??? Cuz we'd need to start saving now. 

A.Ham: I'm down

Eliza!!: Maria and I want to go!

And Peggy: I'm always ready to party wherever, whenever

Angel: we get it shakira… And yeah I'm down. 

John <33: I haven't been to Aspen in years, I can't wait to go again!

A.Ham: You've been to Aspen before?

John <33: Yeah when I was like, ten. We had a house up there actually. We might still have it idk

Oh. When he “was, like, ten”. That makes Alex feel sad. He knows that Henry Laurens was kind of a dead beat dad after John’s mom died but it's the subtle things. Knowing that Henry Laurens could definitely afford a yearly trip to the family cabin but didn't makes Alex sad. 

Lagayette: you have a cabin in Aspen and you didn't tell us????

John <33: it's my dad's. And it's more like a house. it has like, 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and a 2 car garage and a whole bunch of other stuff… 

Eliza!!: well we don't need that big of a place, I was looking at condos to rent and they are super cheap since we're gonna split them up.

John <33: guys I mean, I could ask my dad. he's not gonna kill me or something

MULLIGAN: okay yeah but your dad is kind of a dick so we don't need his fancy ass Aspen mansion

John <33: I'm asking him anyway. 

Alex chuckles at that, John had recently told him that he and his father have a started to tentatively build their relationship again, mostly due to John's younger siblings.

Burr: I'm down to go but is it alright if I bring someone?

A.Ham: who the fuck?????

Eliza!!: AHH who are you bringing??? Is it that girl you've been keeping from us???

John <33: Alex be nice.

Lagayette: yeah Alex, listen to John, be nice ;) 

A.Ham: I hate you, you french fuck. 

MULLIGAN: I love a good french fuck 

Burr: ANYWAY!

Angel: we're adults guys why are we like this… 

Burr: I guess if no one wants to know…

A.Ham: we don't care

And Peggy: Alex shut up I want to know who's been making him all blushy!!!

Burr: first of all, I have not been blushy. Second of all Angelica, we have an age range of 21-25 so we are basically adult babies. Third of all, the girl I'm bringing is Theodosia. 

John <33: wait theo from the office???

A.Ham: I thought she was with that asshole in customer service… 

Burr: …… 

A.Ham: BURR IS A MISTRESS IM CRYING 

Eliza!!: Aaron! You're helping someone cheat??? 

Burr: She's not with him anymore, the divorce was finalized a few days ago but we got closer during the whole debacle. 

Angel: well I don't care if she comes

And Peggy: the more the merrier! 

John <33: my dad said we could use the house as long as it's clean when we leave. 

Lagayette: AWESOME! Hercules and I get a room!

Maria: Eliza and I will have one!

Burr: Theo and I will share obviously

A.Ham: obviously ;)

And Peggy: I don't know about y'all but I ain't sharing

Angel: me neither

John <33: did you just say y'all? 

Lagayette: oh well would you look at that. If the three couples share a room… And Peggy and Angelica have their own room…. That only leaves one room left….

Fuck. Alex really hates Lafayette sometimes. 

John <33: Alex and I can share a room, it’s no big deal. Right?

Oh yes, John. It’s definitely a big deal.

A.Ham: of course not! It’ll be just like college 

John <33: :’)

Yeah Alex is going to kill Lafayette.

***  
October 17, 2016

“I hate you.” Alex says as soon as he sees Lafayette at work.

“No you don’t,” Lafayette smirks, “listen my friend, we are just trying to help you.”

“I wish you guys would stop helping me. I don't need help!” Alex says. 

“Mon ami, I’m sorry but you already agreed to sharing a room with John.”

Alex sighs, “Yeah I know. I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid. You just don’t have the confidence.”

“Oh I have confidence alright. I’m confident John would reject me.”

“Well you know where we all stand on that,” Lafayette replies, “anyway, I have something i’d like to talk to you about…”

Before Alex could even ask what Lafayette wanted to talk about, John comes into the break room and makes a beeline for the coffee machine. Alex can’t help but think about how stupidly cute John looks in the morning. His curly hair is tied up into a tight ponytail, eyes still a little droopy from sleep, hugging his newly poured coffee to his chest in hopes that the heat will transfer. 

“What we’re you guys talking about? It looked serious.” John asks. 

“Well, since you are here, I might as well tell both of you,” Lafayette smiles, “I’m going to ask Hercules to marry me!” 

“Oh my god, Laf, that’s so awesome!” John grins.

“Are you going to do it on our trip?” Alex asks.

“Oui, that is the plan.” Lafayette smiles. 

Then the moment is ruined when Jefferson walks in, “Don’t you people ever work?” 

“Shut up Jefferson, we were having a moment.” Alex scowls.

“Yeah well, have your moment later. We have work to do.” 

And with that the conversation was thoroughly killed. Alex goes back to his office and works on the report cases for the day. However, his mind keeps going back to his and Lafayette’s conversation. He knows his friends mean well by trying to get him to talk to John about his feelings, but Alex knows John better than anyone. He know’s John’s type and Alex does not fit that. All the other guys that John have dated have been tall, fit, and bright eyes. Alex is none of those things; he’s short, a little chubby, and has dark eyes. Plus, if John had feelings for Alex, he would definitely know. He knew that Eliza had feelings for him when they first met, he even knows that Lafayette would have slept with him back in college. So yes, Alex is absolutely certain that John does not have feelings for Alex. John 100% does not love Alex back. And Alex has accepted that fact; he had too. 

 

***  
November 21, 2016

Everyone had piled into Lafayette and Hercule’s apartment to talk about the trip. They had all paid for their own airline tickets and have seats relatively close to each other. John reassured them that yes, his dad is still letting them use the house. 

“It's just weird that that he agreed? I thought you guys weren't speaking to each other?” Hercules says. 

“Yeah it's still kind of awkward between us but he is really trying to be a dad now. He got a little tamer with age I guess. It helps that Mary was always on his case about talking to me again.” John shrugs.

Alex never understood John’s relationship with his father. He knew that John’s mom died when John was 12. He also knew that when John came out during their sophomore year of college, his father refused to talk to him. John wasn't allowed to come home and see his younger siblings. Alex can kind of catch glimpses of mannerisms that John has that kind of help Alex piece together what happened between John and his father in between the years of his mother's death, and when he came out.

Alex figured out that Henry Laurens had quite the plan for John. Go to Colombia, get his degree in Law, become a big shot lawyer, meet a good Christian girl, have a few kids, then start a career in politics. John did go to Colombia and get his law degree, however, Henry wasn't thrilled when he found out that John wanted to be an international human rights lawyer. Henry was even less thrilled when he found out John was gay. Which in itself is quite the story; Alex remembers it quite well.

It was spring break, the Schuler sisters decided that throwing a party at their father's house was a great plan. He had gone away on business and they had a big house perfect for throwing spring break ravers. Alex remembers that he and John were out in the back by the fire pit. There were a few others but Alex doesn't quite remember who; drinking Crown Royal does that to you. Anyway, Alex and John were talking about when the hell Maria was going to get her head out of her ass and ask Eliza out when John spaced out.

Alex burped, “Hey man, you good?”

John had just stared at him for a few moments then he finally says “I'm gay.”

Alex couldn't help but laugh, “And I'm bisexual!”

“Yeah I know you are,” John replied, “I've never said it out loud before.” 

“Fuck, really?” Alex, to be quite honest, was shocked. 

“I'm gay.” John said a little bit louder.

“Fuck yeah dude!” someone yelled back.

“I'm so gay! I love boys! Holy shit I'm gay!” John had gotten up and started yelling.

There are assorted shouts and cheers for John, but unknown to John and Alex, someone recorded John's drunken confession and uploaded it and tagged him on Facebook. 

The next day when they all woke up with horrible hangovers, John looked at his phone and saw that he had 6 missed calls, 34 texts, and one angry voicemail from his father. 

Alex remembers the fear in John's eyes, which is something he hopes to never see again. 

“What the hell happened?” John asked. 

Alex looked at his own phone and opened up Facebook and saw the dreaded video. Alex’s heart constricted when he looked up and saw John's face. Alex went in to hug him but John moved away from him.

“I'm dead,” John had said flatly, “this is going to be the final straw for my dad, I'm going to die.”

Much to John's insistence, he did not die, but Henry was furious. Alex caught bits and pieces of the phone call. He remembers John saying something like “You can't change this aspect about me. I may have hid it from you but I am proud of who I am.” Alex remembers feeling sort of proud for his friend, sticking up for himself. 

Alex realizes that he zoned out again, seriously it's becoming a problem, because John is looking at him expectantly.

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking. Did you ask me something?” Alex said.

“I tried asking you if you were still okay with us sharing a room?” John asked.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah that's fine.” Alex blushed. 

That's also when Alex realized that all their friends are ignoring them. Well, ignoring might not be the right word. More like, making it evidently clear that it’s the two of them.

“You’ve been kind of weird these past few months, are you sure you’re okay?” John asks, worry extremely evident in his tone. Which, of course it is. John is always so sincere in everything he does, it’s one of the things that Alex loves most about John. Loves. Alex loves John, but John doesn’t love Alex. That just feels like a kick in the chest to Alex. He’s always been able to push his feelings for John aside in the name of friendship; but it’s getting harder and harder with each passing day. Maybe it’s because Alex is surrounded by happy couples. Maria and Eliza, for example, always so wrapped up in each other; disgustingly domestic. Alex thinks that he and Eliza could have worked something out back in college, but both of them knew that Alex’s heart yearned for John. And take a look at Hercules and Lafayette, they are completely and utterly infatuated with each other even after years of dating and living with each other. Hell, even Burr and Theodosia are happy together, even if they are keeping it lowkey; wanting to keep some form of privacy and normalcy. Alex heart yearns to be that happy with John; to hold his hand, to tell him everyday how beautiful he is, to have John’s arms around him when their is a particular bad rain storm, to be able to wake up next to him every day and count the stars on his face. Alex yearns for John, it’s the only thing he knows how to do now.

“Yeah John, I’m fine.” Alex says. 

***  
December 19, 2016

Alex, to say the least, had a rough morning. First, he slept past his alarm and his back up alarm that he set. Meaning that he did not have time to take a shower and make himself look semi-decent. While in a rush to get dressed and fix his hair, he managed to spray his dry shampoo on his arm pits and his deodorant in his hair. He's pretty sure he forgot his phone charger and on top of all that his coffee machine is still broken. 

Alex manages to make it to the airport in time and met his friends on the terminal. 

“Alex, you look like shit.” Angelica says. 

“Thanks, Angelica. You always know what to say to make a man feel better.” Alex grumbles.

That's when there was an announcement over the intercom, “Flight 216 to Aspen, Colorado is now boarding”

“I can't believe we're going to Aspen!” Eliza says.

John chuckles, “You're very excited.”

“I was thinking last night how back in college, we could have never been able to afford a nice trip like this. Even after graduation and getting jobs we were all still barely making ends meet. Remember when Alex and I had to live with Lafayette and Hercules because we both got evicted from our apartments within days of each other?” Eliza recalls.

Yeah, Alex remembers that. “Thank god I got that job with Washington though. Honestly job security… Best thing ever.” Alex says. 

“We'll you're the reason I have my job with Washington.” John says. 

“We both know that's not true. You got in on your skills and charm.” Alex laughs.

“Aw, you think I'm charming?” John smiles. 

Before Alex can make a fool of himself Burr says something about how they should really get on the plane. Too bad for Alex because fate hates him and he's sitting by John. Sometimes Alex thinks that the universe is trying to test him and his will. 

****

The flight from New York to Aspen isn't a particularly long one, but to Alex it feels like forever. He had hopeed that maybe he could fall asleep on the plane but no. Fate really hates Alex. Alex looks to his left, John is out like a light. His head is resting on Alex’s shoulder. He looks to his right and ses’s that Angelica is laughing at him. 

“You think this is funny?” Alex scowls. 

“I think your face is funny,” Angelica replies, “It goes from heart eyes, to panic, back to heart eyes every six seconds.”

“I can't believe you're laughing at my pain. Angelica I am going to die.”

“You're not going to die.”

“I really am.”

“Death by John Laurens; not the worst way for you to die.”

“I hate you.”

“Keep telling yourself that sweetie.”

Alex doesn't reply to her because the Captain tells them that they are going to be landing soon. 

“Hey, John,” Alex says softly, “wake up. We're there”

John wakes up slowly. He nuzzles a little bit more into Alex’s shoulder and breathes out heavily through his nose. He slowly opens his eye and looks at Alex, John smiles.

“Sorry for falling asleep on you. I hope I didn't drool.” 

“No you didn't drool.” Alex replies. 

“But you did snore!” Angelica says.

“Lies! I don't snore. Alex, tell Ange that I don't snore.”

“Well, you kind of do. But only when you're really tired.” Alex tells him.

“All this time and you never told me? I'm hurt Alex.” John laughs.

“Well then I guess I'll have to make it up to you.” Alex replies easily.

“You better.”

“Wow you guys are so gross.” Angelica says.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wont finish this I'm sorry I am just not feeling this anymore but I worked so hard on it and I can't just delete it so I am posting what I have. Sorry.


End file.
